


Art for'Echoes'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Gen, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a case of mysterious disappearances with unexpected consequences.





	Art for'Echoes'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856275) by [crimsonepitaph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonepitaph/pseuds/crimsonepitaph). 



> Art for the Spn Reverse Bang  
> Very cool story written for it by crimsonepitaph

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
